


My Legs Are Dangling Off The Edge

by Ollieollieupandfree



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Matt/Tony if you squint, Mentioned suicide, Other, PLEASE HEED THE TAGS, Suicide Attempt, Warning: Suicide, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollieollieupandfree/pseuds/Ollieollieupandfree
Summary: Tony Stark meets Matt Murdock. They have a talk. Tony ends up saving a life.Title taken from "Bullet" by Hollywood Undead.





	My Legs Are Dangling Off The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> This work deals with suicide. So. Yeah. More of a way to get my own feelings than anything else. Why not project onto my favorite characters? Great.
> 
> If there is a possibility of you being negatively affected by any of this, don't read it. I am not to blame for any of your thoughts after this story, you are reading it of your own volition.

“I’m going to hell for this.” Tony rose an eyebrow at the man that sat at the edge of his building’s roof. He had gotten the intruder alert from JARVIS a couple minutes ago, and now he was just observing said intruder. He wasn’t in the suit, although he had his comm in. Just in case he needed to call the others for help. He took it out and lay it down on one of the picnic tables.

 

“Well,” the man laughed, “I’m going to hell for quite a few things, but this is the proverbial nail in my coffin.” The man was unassuming. He had neat brown hair and wore a suit. He was blind, if the long white cane behind him was to be trusted. He sat at the end of the building, legs dangling off the edge.

 

“Catholic?” Tony asked.

 

“Unfortunately,” the man responded.

 

“What’s your name?” Tony asked.

 

“Don’t think you can stop me,” the man said.

 

“I don’t. I’m Tony Stark.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Then you know I’m not stupid. But, since I can’t convince you off the edge, what’s the point in not telling me your name? Unless you have an ID, I’m going to have to tell the cops who you are.”

 

“I don’t.”

 

“Exactly. So, what’s your name, Tall Dark Stranger at the edge of my building?”

 

The man laughed, “Matt. Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Stark.”

 

“Just Tony.” Tony moved to sit next to the man, his own legs dangling next to Matt’s. Although the man was clearly taller than Tony, Tony’s legs reached down further than his own. Matt got his height from his spine, then. Tony’s came from his legs. Not that either of their heights were that impressive.

 

“So, Matt. Why here?”

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“Why Stark Tower?”

 

“I always thought I should make a pretty corpse, in a pretty place. Rather here than the Empire State Building.”

 

“Why do you want to make a pretty corpse?”

 

“Why do you want to know?”

 

“I’m curious by nature.”

 

“OK. Well. I may not be able to see, but other people have to. I’d rather their last image of me be a pleasant one.”

 

“I don’t think a one hundred two story drop is going to leave a pretty corpse.”

 

“Oh, I’m not jumping. I’ve never liked falling. It’s like flying, but not as much fun.”

 

“Then how do you plan on doing it.” Matt reached into his pocket and pulled out an orange bottle. He shook it, grinning at the rattling.

 

“Pain killers. I got them prescribed when I broke my ribs a few months back. They never canceled my prescription, so I just kept picking them up.”

 

“Fun. Personally, I preferred cuts. But, then, I’ve always thought that blood in water made a rather pretty picture.”

 

“You’re morbid.”

 

“Extremely. Someone once told me that suicidal people are just angels wanting to return to heaven.”

 

“Did you punch them? Please say yes.”

 

“I did, yeah. I then reported him. That reporter never got another job.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Do you like video games?” Matt turned and rose an eyebrow at Tony, who laughed.

 

“Sorry, stupid question.”

 

“It’s okay.”

 

“I have this video game. It’s designed for blind people, and relies entirely on sound. I mean, you can play it if you can see, but it’s just black.”

 

“Is it a horror game?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I like horror. Mostly because it relies on sight, so I’m never scared. Although, it’s funny to listen to the reactions of those around me.”

 

“If you survive this, come text me. I might just let you play it.”

 

“Is that your way of giving me motivation?”

 

“No. Just being friendly. I find that the company of those that have been through similar things as me is more enjoyable than that of my fellow Avengers.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“So what did you do?”

 

“I was a lawyer.”

 

“Ah! Matt Murdock! I’ve read about you. One of the few blind lawyers in New York.”

 

“Glad to see my reputation precedes me.”

 

“More importantly,” Tony leaned forward slightly, smiling softly as Matt kicked his legs back and forth like a cheerful child, “Why does Daredevil want to end his life?”

 

“Oh?”

 

“I read your file in SHIELD.”

 

“Ah. Daredevil is why.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“I have done things I’m not proud of as Daredevil. I’ve heard and stopped unspeakable things. I can’t do it.”

 

“You’re a hero.”

 

“I’m a blind lawyer in a suit.”

 

“The people of Hell’s Kitchen look up to you.  They feel safe with you there.”

 

“I thought about using a bullet,” Matt said, “But I’ve never liked guns.”

 

“Understandable.”

 

“You ever read IT?”

 

“The book? Yeah, why?”

 

“It’s a good book. The clown, Pennywise, only terrorises children because they have tangible fears. Adults’ fears are abstract, and he can’t transform into them so he can’t feed on them.”

 

“What are you saying? That Pennywise ain’t shit?”

 

“Well,” Matt laughed, “That, too. But I was mostly saying that it makes sense. I mean, adults are scared of things like failure and abandonment and poverty. Kids are a lot braver. They’re scared of simple things, like clowns.”

 

“Understandable.”

 

“They’ve never bothered me.”

 

“Of course not. You don’t have to see them.”

 

“I went to the circus once, before I lost my vision. I rather liked the clowns.”

 

“Brave kid.”

 

“I wish. The trapeze artists scared me.”

 

“Heights didn’t do it for you?”

 

“Not at all.”

 

“Guess they don’t bother you now.” Matt grinned an impish smile.

 

“Not at all.”

 

“Well.” Tony clapped his hands against his thighs and stood, “I should head back in, before Capsicle gets concerned and comes to find me. If you want to continue on with this, I won’t stop you. If you change your mind, come inside. You’re welcome to a cup of coffee.” Tony walked away, stopping briefly to grab his comm. 

 

Fifteen minutes later, he silently set a mug of coffee on the island in the Avengers communal kitchen. Matt shot him a smile, and dumped about three quarters of Tony’s sugar stock into his coffee.

 

“Want some coffee with your sugar?” Tony asked. Matt laughed and pulled an orange bottle of something that rattles out of his pocket. He set it down on the island with a thump. Tony didn’t hesitate in snatching it and tossing it into the trash can with a vengeance.

 

“So about that video game?” Tony laughed and wrapped an arm around the younger man’s shoulders, leading him into the living room, ushering the rest of the Avengers away.


End file.
